Abro mis ojos (Nightmares)
by VaneNane
Summary: One shot. Haruka cae en un bucle de pesadillas trágicas. (Psicológico) Makoharu / Soumako (por amistad)


**Solo un poco de inspiración después de tanto tiempo u_u. pffffff Peeero IM BACK! buajajajajaja TuT (le avientan tomates)**

 **PD: Amo a mi OTP 3, no estaba muy convencida de subir este cortito porque lo escribí escuchando psytrance así que esta algo fumadillo xD.**

Abro mis ojos.

Rápidamente puedo sentir como una amarga sensación se deposita en mi piel, un roce extraño, ajeno, nada en comparación al agua que usualmente me rodea y me hace sentir bien.

Mi respiración se ve interrumpida por una segunda persona.

Alzo mis manos de manera lenta y distingo la suavidad de un cabello ajeno al mío, demasiado largo para ser precisos, pero no tanto, como para no poder obtener una pista de la persona contraria.

El frio invade repentinamente mi ser y cala de manera intensa mis huesos llegando a sentir el entumecimiento en todo mí cuerpo. Me reconozco completamente empapado, pero totalmente vestido.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Poco a poco un súbito movimiento se hace presente.

Siento como la persona frente a mi vuelve a respirar y separa sus labios de los míos.

Mi mente totalmente confusa por lo que sucede no tiende a hacer nada más que observar al chico frente a mí.

-¡…!...,Rin…- alcanzo a decir mientras veo como Rin frente a mi baja la mirada molesto por alguna razón.

Sus mejillas rojas contrastan rápidamente de manera igual con varios rasgos característicos de su persona.

Rojo.

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, como usualmente suelo ser, alzo poco a poco mi mano tocando con la yema de mis manos mis labios entreabiertos. Frunzo el entrecejo.

 _Extraño…_ pienso.

Repentinamente, observo de manera atenta como el alza nuevamente la mirada mirándome extrañamente fastidiado, para después, voltear el rostro hacia un lado. Un ruido se deja escuchar.

La llegada de una persona.

Inmediatamente, sus pupilas se pierden en sus ojos rojos y sus labios que anteriormente me habían besado comienzan a temblar.

Bajo la mano que posa en mi boca volteando a la par de él hacia la misma dirección.

…

-Sou…suke…- alcanza a decir Rin frente a mí.

-Yamazaki- digo igualmente empezando a sentir como un miedo empieza a crecer incontrolablemente dentro de mi ser.

Una llama inagotable, un verdadero mal presentimiento.

Sin chistar, observo aun desorientado internamente como aquella turquesa mirada me mira imponente y sumamente confundida.

 _¿Por qué me mira así?..._

A pesar de conocerle un poco, mi mente no puedo confabular si aquella mirada es de enojo o confusión. Simplemente me observa casi tan estoicamente como yo lo suelo ser mientras veo como aprieta unas llaves en su mano.

Al sujetarlas fuertemente dentro de su puño, observo detenidamente, como otra persona atrás suyo se hace presente en aquella entrada del lugar donde nos encontramos.

Una figura casi tan grande como la del sujeto frente.

En un movimiento rápido, Rin se mueve de su sitio perdiendo la rigidez que mostraba tratando de acercarse a Yamazaki, pero este da la vuelta bruscamente ante nuestros ojos.

Y así rápidamente, observo por milésimas de segundo como la persona atrás suyo me mira.

Y mi aliento se detiene.

…

-Ma…koto…- alcanzo a decir sintiendo como dentro de mi persona se aprieta mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran cada vez más rápido.

Pero… no era el Makoto de todos los dias.

Esta era una persona con un rostro confundido, una sonrisa quebrada, fastidiosamente indescifrable. Como si tratara de culparme de alguna cosa que aun yo no descubría.

Un Makoto con el que no compartía telepatía.

Rápidamente salgo de aquella forma paralizada y de mis pensamientos mirando como Yamazaki sujeta fuertemente el brazo de mi mejor amigo empezando a arrastrarlo por toda la entrada de un lugar al que reconozco como un gimnasio.

Con molestia observo como Makoto no se queja para nada de aquel fuerte agarre. Por el contrario, simplemente agacha el rostro mostrándome una sonrisa falsa.

-Oye…- digo sintiendo como el mal presentimiento crece dentro de mí al ver como Yamazaki mete casi a la fuerza a Makoto a una camioneta grande a lado de ellos mientras él deja de sonreír y empieza a mostrar una mirada perdida sin observar específicamente a algo, en seguida observo como aquel sujeto entra en la parte del conductor encendiendo el motor de la camioneta fuertemente y empieza a acelerar de manera brusca alejándose ambos en la camioneta rápidamente de nosotros.

 _¿Qué fue eso?..._ Pienso completamente confundido por la situación.

-Tenemos que seguirles, está completamente enojado- escucho repentinamente decir a Rin al lado mío mientras aprieta sus puños. Yo solamente le sigo sujetando con mis dedos mi cabeza completamente confundido con unas fuertes ganas de gritar que no logran salir de mi garganta.

Con sorpresa, saliendo a una jardinera cerca del lugar, observo deteniendo mi andar como Rin sujeta una motocicleta deportiva color verde invitándome rápidamente a subir a esta al ofrecerme un segundo casco.

-Vamos- dice completamente serio.

Sin preguntar inmediatamente me pongo del casco subiendo a la parte de atrás.

Dentro de ese intervalo, de manera confundida observo también como un segundo auto cerrado color azul permanece estacionado afuera del edificio con las luces traseras encendidas.

Sin indagar en aquello, algo de manera brusca me devuelve de nuevo a la situación provocándome sujetarme fuertemente de los hombros de la persona frente a mí. Sin perder otro segundo más, Rin empieza a echar a andar la motocicleta en la cual estábamos montados saliendo rápidamente de aquel lugar.

 _¿Cuándo Rin había aprendido a manejar?..._

 _¿Cuándo había adquirido una motocicleta?..._

 _¿Qué había sucedido allá atrás y porque ahora perseguíamos a Yamazaki?_

 _¿Por qué… Makoto…?_

Me preguntaba sin dar respuesta a nada.

Rápidamente, el motor de aquella motocicleta se convertía de manera inquieta en el único sonido que acompasaba los latidos bruscos de mi corazón dentro de mi pecho.

Todo había dado un giro, y ahora era parte de una persecución.

Conforme Rin aceleraba en su motocicleta, poco a poco podía distinguir como nos acercábamos a la camioneta color cobre de Yamazaki. Un mounstruo sobre ruedas.

Esta era manipulada velozmente, casi a propósito para hacerme enojar y asustar a la vez.

Acercándonos lentamente, la parte trasera de la camioneta se convertía inmediatamente en una fuente confiable de poder distinguir sus siluetas dentro de la cabina de entre todos los autos que pasaban de nosotros, unos pitándonos fuertemente, mientras otros abriéndose paso para dejarnos seguir.

Un poco más cerca de ellos, puedo sentir como de manera grave el cuerpo de Rin empieza a tensarse, como si fuese a sufrir alguna clase de histeria.

Una actitud extraña en alguien medianamente fuerte y casi siempre arrogante.

-Trata de comunicarte con Makoto- escucho la voz de Rin dirigiéndose hacia mi persona sonando distorsionada a causa del casco.

Aun en confusión, tomo de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón sintiendo sorpresivamente aquel objeto dentro de este.

 _¿Desde cuándo yo había empezado a cargar con mi celular?..._ pienso marcando dificultosamente las teclas del aparato a la velocidad en la que me encontraba.

 _¿Por qué Makoto no estaba a mí lado?..._

Nada estaba bien.

Por ende, Rin comienza a bajar la velocidad de la motocicleta mientras paso a quitarme el casco para poder realizar aquella llamada. El viento despeina casi por completo mi cabello mientras mi agarre se vuelve más fuerte en el cuerpo del otro.

…

El timbre polifónico empieza a sonar.

-¿Si?, Haru…- me contestan del otro lado, una voz algo nerviosa a mi parecer, solo yo podría distinguir algo diferente en aquella común voz.

-Deténganse-

-N-No… no, ahora-

 _¿Por qué?..._

-Oye-

-Escucha… Sousuke está algo enojado, así que será mejor que le deje sacar todo lo que trae antes de regresar… todo estará bien, para eso somos amigos-

 _¿Qué carajo?..._

-Desde cuando son tan cercanos-

-¿Uh?-

No comprendía nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-Al parecer desde hace quince minutos- escucho como ríe, totalmente falso, no podía engañarme.

A la par, miro como cambian bruscamente de velocidad dentro de la carretera más despejada.

Rin vuelve a tensarse.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!, ¡Que me importa lo que piense Yamazaki!, ¡Deténganse!- grito mientras el miedo ahora comienza a invadirme.

-No podemos…- le escucho decir.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!- grito mientras observo como el vehículo empieza a derrapar fuertemente… como intentando detenerse.

-Haru… ¿Sabes cuál es ahora… el color que más me gusta?- habla Makoto mientras un fuerte chirrido lo interrumpe.

-No…- respondo a medias observando de manera lenta lo que acontece frente a mis ojos.

Inmediatamente, el sonido de la llamada cortada se hace presente en mi oído.

Ya no puedo escuchar nada.

Y Rin detiene en un frenar la motocicleta.

…

…

…

Frente a mis ojos, puedo observar casi en cámara lenta como la camioneta que seguíamos anteriormente derrapa fuertemente dando pocas vueltas y volteándose por completo en el proceso.

El suelo rechina bruscamente mientras las ventanas traseras del vehículo estallan completamente en miles de cristales.

Cuando la camioneta se detiene, las llantas de la camioneta quedan suspendidas en el aire, mientras el motor hace un sonido extraño de burbujeo apagándose después.

Pero, lo que en realidad hace que mi mente colapse completamente, es la manera en el cual ambas ventanas delanteras del auto, la del piloto y la del copiloto, quedan empapadas de un rojo oscuro, denso y naranja a la vez que se vuelve espeso mientras empieza a desparramarse de las ventanas.

Un rojo que queda impregnado en el cristal cuarteado como una obra de arte abstracta.

Una explosión de rojo que había conllevado dos vidas para crearlo.

…

…

Sin esperar a nada miro, sordo a todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor y faltándome la respiración, como Rin baja rápidamente de la motocicleta cayendo de rodillas en el piso mientras con sus puños golpea fuertemente del pavimento, empezando a gritar de manera fuerte.

-¡ES TU CULPA SOUSUKE!- grita fuertemente.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- grita.

Sus lágrimas se dejan hacer, ya nada puede calmarlo.

Sin alguna idea de que hacer, sentir o pensar, siento como el temblor fuertemente regresa a mí al mirar aquella escena, mi cuerpo en shock no me permite siquiera acercarme a la camioneta.

Con la vista completamente contraída, revelo temblorosamente otro tipo de sensación en mí identificando aquel sentir como el tono de vibración de mi celular.

Tembloroso, tomo de este abriéndolo en el trascurso descubriendo un mensaje de texto en la bandeja de entrada.

Sin saber porque, paso saliva rápidamente sintiendo ácido el sabor de esta por mí tráquea.

Abriendo el mensaje en el trascurso.

Mi aliento se vuelve jadeante.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

/

From: Makoto

Rojo

PD: Te amo

/

…

Mi respiración se detiene mientras mis ojos se clavan en el color de las ventanas de aquel vehículo.

 _Un presagio…_ pienso.

Mi cuerpo se desvanece.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Abro bruscamente mis ojos sintiendo como el aire me hace falta.

Tomo fuertemente de las sabanas que cubren mi cuerpo alejándolas, sentándome completamente sobre mí cama en el proceso.

Mi respiración duele y se vuelve forzada.

Con dificultad trato de pararme de mi posición sintiendo como las piernas me fallan de inmediato, con entumecimiento, decido quedarme sentado a tomar parte de la realidad.

Toco mi cara.

Toco mi cuello.

Toco mi cabello.

-Una pesadilla…- mi boca suelta en un suspiro. La más horrible de mi vida.

Controlándome completamente, trato de recuperar mi respiración suspirando de nuevo fuertemente.

Sin dudarlo algún otro segundo, toco por todo el buró al lado de mi cama tratando de tomar mi celular en el proceso, al encontrarlo, abro de la pantalla de este mirando como extrañamente tengo más de veinte llamadas perdidas de todos los que conozco.

Todos, a excepción de Makoto.

Nuevamente, un escalofrío empieza a recorrer desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies reposando completamente en mi pecho.

El miedo invade de nuevo mis sentidos.

Tratando de controlarme, marco dudoso a la última llamada entrante entre aquellos contactos.

La voz jovial de Nagisa se escucha mientras pasa a saludarme.

-¡Haru-chan!, Hola, Hola, ¡Buenas noches!-

-Hola- trato de sonar normal después de aquella pesadilla.

-Perdón por llamar tan tarde, pero… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ocupas compañía?- suelta alegre y algo distinto a su tono infantil. Un poco más maduro.

Dudo un poco antes de responder.

-¿Compañía?... ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido, había algo en su voz que no comenzaba a agradarme.

-Perdón que seamos molestos siempre este día, pero…- me responde con una voz que no le había escuchado desde que había tenido problemas con sus padres en preparatoria. Temerosa.

-Pero que…- le contesto con menos paciencia.

-Bueno, desde aquel accidente, siempre en estas fechas sueles encerrarte todo el día o hacer… cosas que suelen dañarte- me dice, mientras yo abro mis ojos empezando a sentir nuevamente aquel nudo dentro de mi garganta amarrarse con fuerza.

\- Y desde lo de Rin-chan- hace una pausa con tono doloso - todos tememos por tus acciones, recuerda que no estás solo por…-su voz se distorsiona - favor…- termina de hablar cortándose repentinamente la llamada del otro lado en señal de mala recepción.

Mi pecho sube y baja violentamente.

 _¿Qué había hecho Rin?_

 _¿Qué paso en estas fechas?..._ pienso tomando fuertemente de mi pecho descontrolado empezando a llenarme de un terror enorme.

 _No fue un sueño..._

Con aquella verdad revelándose dentro de mi cabeza tomo rápidamente de mi celular tratando de llamar a alguien más, a Makoto para ser preciso, sin embargo, la batería de mi teléfono se acaba apagándose el aparato completamente.

-Makoto…- suelta mi boca.

Respiro de manera pesada. Sujeto fuertemente de lo más cercano a mí tratando de calmarme, pero aquella sonrisa reconocida y grabada en mi cabeza, regresa de golpe.

Mi voz se quiebra.

-¡MENTIRA!- grito aventando el celular apagado contra la pared frente a mí, quebrándose en pedazos en cuanto toca la pared.

Repentinamente empiezo a sentir como mis mejillas se empiezan a llenar de gruesas lagrimas seguido de unos fuertes escalofríos que empiezan a invadir mi cuerpo.

-No es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad- repito constantemente solo en mi habitación, suavemente enrosco todo mi cuerpo hacia un lado cayendo completamente en las sabanas de mi cama.

-Makoto- me digo a mí mismo.

-Lo siento- digo tapando mi rostro con las manos.

-Lo siento- me repito sintiendo el escalofrío abundar.

No quería afrontar la realidad.

Imágenes de aquella camioneta volcándose aparecen fuertemente en mi cabeza.

Incluido aquel último mensaje en la pantalla de mi celular.

-Yo también te amo- lo suelto al aire tembloroso, ya no podía ser devuelto.

Empiezo a gritar.

Pero nada calma la angustia dentro de mí.

Siento como nuevamente el aire me hace falta y mi mente colapsa poco a poco.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Abro los ojos.

Desesperado busco un equilibrio alzando mis manos apartando todo encima de mí.

Mi cuerpo sudoroso queda sentado tembloroso sobre la cama en mi departamento.

Los latidos de mi corazón llegan potentes haciendo vibración en mis oídos de manera fuerte.

-¿Q-Que… esta… pasando?- me pregunto tomando fuertemente de mi rostro empapado en sudor.

Sin dudar algún segundo, me levanto bruscamente de mi cama tomando una chaqueta colgada a un lado de mi cómoda.

Con rapidez abro la puerta de mi habitación topándome con la oscuridad de la estancia.

Todo parece normal.

La tranquilidad de la noche se deja sentir.

Sin encender si quiera la luz, me apresuro a tomar mis zapatos apartados en la entrada calzándomelos para después tomar las llaves y abrir la puerta del departamento.

Sin percatarme de mi alrededor, miro las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos tratando de recuperar la respiración que empezaba a fallarme. Todos mis vecinos parecen dormir.

Con ridiculez siento como extrañamente, mis mejillas se encuentran ya totalmente empapadas de lágrimas silenciosas. Tomo fuertemente de la barda del pasillo de aquel conjunto de departamentos sintiendo inmediatamente la frialdad de los tubos en la palma de mis manos.

Mi cabeza da vueltas mientras nada puede calmar mi sentir interno.

Cierro los ojos completamente tratando de recuperar mi persona.

Necesitaba ver a Makoto. En ese instante.

Desesperado busco por toda mi chaqueta señales de mi celular sin mucho éxito.

Repentinamente una voz se deja escuchar.

…

 **-¡Haru!-**

…

Aquella pequeña palabra, que parece hacerme revivir nuevamente, invitándome desesperadamente a observar al final del pasillo en la aun oscuridad de la madrugada.

…

Con una enorme chamarra y sandalias con calcetines, observo como mi mejor amigo de la infancia trata ridículamente de recuperar la respiración.

Mis ojos se agrandan fuertemente al notar como sus mejillas se muestran coloradas mientras sus ojos se muestran hinchados en signos de haber llorado.

Había corrido hasta llegar aquí.

…

Rápidamente observo como de manera lenta se acerca a tres metros de mi posición.

Mi rostro sorprendido le recibe queriendo cambiar a una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

-E-Esto…, sé que es tarde pero, umm…- sus palabras suenan pausadas y dudosas, probablemente por el cansancio. Mientras, a la par mi respiración se tranquiliza al igual que mi cordura.

-Makoto, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Haru…-

Sin alguna palabra más, observo como su mirada se esconde tras su cabello casi de manera vergonzosa.

Ahora estaba completamente confundido.

Pero rápidamente mi rostro cambia de confusión a uno de angustia al ver como Makoto oculta su rostro tras su cabello no debido a vergüenza.

Estaba llorando.

 _¿Por qué estaba llorando?..._ pienso alejando mis manos del barandal para observarle.

Temeroso por la respuesta, lentamente trato de acercarme a él, sin embargo rápidamente miro como alza la mirada para regalarme una sonrisa.

Repentinamente, un sonido potente se deja escuchar.

Una bala…

…

Con mis ojos asustados y sin escuchar nada a mí alrededor, lentamente observo como la sonrisa de Makoto frente a mí empieza a sangrar de las comisuras de sus labios.

-¡…!- grito internamente.

Aterrorizado y sin moverme miro como sus ojos se abren mirándome ahora serio mientras la sangre no deja de salir de su boca curvada y tranquila. De manera repentina el tose emanando de su interior una seria cantidad de sangre que termina drenada en su camiseta.

Aterrorizado trato de acercarme de nueva cuenta a él, pero mis movimientos se detienen al mirar como Makoto frente a mí cae de boca a suelo cerrando sus ojos en el proceso.

Su cuerpo se estrella contra el piso revelando un disparo en medio de su espalda manchada de líquido carmín.

Rojo.

Ante tal caída, rápidamente puedo observar que no nos encontrábamos solos.

Una tercera persona se hace presente frente a mí empezando a caminar hacia mi persona.

Yo debido al miedo no logro moverme algún centímetro empezando a sentir como lo que pensaba en mi mente no se conectaba con mi cuerpo.

Los edificios colindantes al de mi departamento revelan fragmentos de luz en el pasillo dejando revelada a la persona que había atacado a Makoto y ahora venía por mí.

Su oscura forma se muestra humana mientras la luz refleja de manera directa en su rostro haciendo brillar sus ojos azules cual turquesa.

…

-Ya-Yama…za-

-Lástima que Tachibana se interpuso en mi camino- escucho su voz molesta mientras pasa del cuerpo de Makoto, quien aún está a tres metros de mí en el suelo, tratando de alcanzarme.

Yo molesto y totalmente traumatizado consigo moverme alejándome del amigo de la infancia de Rin nuevamente sin saber qué hacer.

Miro, lentamente, como Yamazaki alza su brazo completamente hacia mi persona cargando un arma en su mano haciendo un gesto de queja en su rostro.

Dándome totalmente la razón al descubrir aun latente la herida en su hombro.

De manera rápida empiezo a sentir adrenalina dentro de mi cuerpo tratando de pensar que hacer.

 _¿Por qué hace esto?..._ me pregunto sin respuesta.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- le grito de manera calmada obteniendo solo una sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Qué por qué lo hago?...-Ríe fuertemente -¿Por qué no te lo preguntas a ti mismo?- me responde retrocediendo de su posición aun apuntándome con el arma.

-¿De que estas hablando?...- pregunto confundido mientras observo como este detiene su andar hacía mí agachándose a la altura del cuerpo tirado de Makoto en el suelo.

-Nanase…- dice con una sonrisa- ¿Qué sientes al ver esto?-

Tensándome completamente con aquella pregunta observo como Yamazaki apunta ahora con su arma la espalda de Makoto, a la altura de su corazón, accionando el gatillo al instante.

Nuevamente el sonido del plomo se hace presente.

El cuerpo en el suelo se mueve bruscamente mientras el suelo se llena aún de más sangre.

El color rojo de aquel líquido se impregna en la cara de Yamazaki.

Ahora estaba más atento a mí alrededor, pero estaba totalmente aterrorizado, petrificado y tenía fuertes ganas de llorar.

Yamazaki ríe.

-Supongo que no te interesa en lo más mínimo, como todo, no te interesa dañar a los demás ni pensar por los demás, todo te importa un carajo- me dice mientras yo contengo por el miedo mis ganas de correr hacia el cuerpo de Makoto.

 _¿Porque hacia eso?_

 _¿Qué le había hecho yo?_

 _¿Qué había hecho Makoto?..._

Sus palabras me molestaban, que más le daba a él mi vida… la vida de Makoto.

-¡HAZLO YA!- grito corriendo en un impulso hasta su posición deslizándome en el piso tomando el cuerpo de Makoto entre mis brazos.

El cuerpo de Makoto se siente frio y gelatinoso comparado al mío.

Careciente de vida.

Con tristeza inmediatamente me percato de aquel hecho sosteniendo aún más fuerte del cuerpo hacia mí.

-¡SI ME VAS A MATAR HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!- grito abrazando el cuerpo inerte contra mi persona besando por último una de las mejillas de Makoto llenado de sangre mis labios y mentón.

Una mejilla sorpresivamente aún caliente, a diferencia de su cuerpo restante.

Yamazaki solo se para de su posición y completamente de pie apunta a mi cabeza con el arma.

Yo respiro fuertemente retándole con la mirada mientras mi cuerpo se tensa completamente.

Respiro profundo.

Duele.

Todo me duele.

-Como quieras…- dice mientras cierro los ojos fuertemente apretando mis labios consiguiendo sentir el sabor de la sangre que yace sobre estos.

-Nanase…- escucho que habla –solo una pregunta más- dice aún sin conseguir algún movimiento de parte mío.

-¿Cuál es… tu color favorito?- suena su voz suave. Diferente a la voz con la que me acusaba.

Abro mis ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Un disparo se escucha y mi cabeza empieza a doler.

Mi visión se nubla mientras el dolor se propaga en mi cabeza.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Abro mis ojos.

Ya no siento dolor, pero el sabor de la sangre aún se deposita en mi boca.

Un sabor a hierro, amargo.

Me siento en el borde de la cama en la que me encuentro sosteniendo mi cuerpo de la orilla con la mano izquierda mientras con la otra mano toco mi rostro.

 _Un sueño…_ pienso molestamente mientras trato de calmar el nudo dentro de mi garganta.

 _No… una pesadilla…_ una verdadera pesadilla.

Las imágenes de Makoto desangrándose mientras le abrazaba vienen a mí tan vivamente que siento el olor de la sangre aun vívido en mi olfato.

Dentro de la supuesta realidad nuevamente no escucho algún otro ruido más que el de una regadera en un baño continúo a mi posición.

Volteo a mi derecha y puedo distinguir una segunda cama igual de desordenada que la mía con varias chamarras deportivas encima.

 _¿Dónde estoy?..._ Pienso tratando de identificar mi alrededor.

Demasiado confundido pienso en pararme, pero demasiado irritado y dudoso empiezo a escuchar como el grifo de la regadera se cierra saliendo la persona que anteriormente se bañaba en esta.

Con media boca abierta observo casi traumatizado como Rin envuelve una toalla en su cabeza pasando de mi persona sentándose en una cama continua abriendo una computadora portátil en el proceso.

-¿Qué miras tanto?- dice mientras yo siento como estúpidamente tengo la boca medio abierta mirando a su persona. La cierro al instante.

-Porque tú… -cambiaba mi cuestión -¿Dónde estamos?-

-¿Cómo que donde estamos?... –me mira molesto –A veces no sé cómo logras arreglártelas tu solo- me dice mientras se seca el cabello dejándolo húmedo al aire mientras teclea en la computadora frente a él de manera rápida. –Déjalo ya- me dice.

-Necesito respirar- le digo sin nada más que agregar.

Realmente necesitaba aire.

Con dificultad me levanto de mi posición dirigiéndome a la única ventana disponible a mi vista.

Abro de la cortina de ésta observando detenidamente y con algo de temor la altura en la que me encuentro. El viento rápidamente despeina mi cabello mientras tomo de la cortina traslucida que cubre la ventana ante el pequeño vértigo que me ataca.

Puedo escuchar una pequeña risa burlona emanar de la boca de Rin.

 _Molesto…_ pienso.

Sintiéndome algo tonto por mi reacción, suelto de la cortina acercándome al barandal de lo que había resultado un balcón. Con detenimiento tiendo a observar de la playa que se muestra majestuosa frente a mí, a la par de puertos, tiendas, y varios parques, con ello pienso detalladamente y con mucha molestia como al menos me encontraba veinte pisos del suelo.

Probablemente me encontraba en un hotel.

Probablemente en un viaje universitario.

Pero mirando aquella hermosa vista, puedo identificar claramente y con gran susto como el teatro de Sidney se muestra al menos un viaje en auto de mi posición.

Estaba en Australia…

Con aquel descubrimiento tiendo a dar dos pasos hacia atrás cerrando la ventana del balcón entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

Mi respiración se volvía dificultosa nuevamente mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza rasgando un poco las cortinas del lugar.

-Rin- suelta mi boca.

-¿Dónde está Makoto?- pregunto sintiendo nuevamente un mal presentimiento dentro.

 _¿En qué clase de estúpido sueño me encontraba en este momento?..._ pienso empezando a delirar de terror.

Dejando aquel agarre escucho como Rin chista con sus dientes siguiendo con su actividad computacional.

-Rin…-

Yo molesto y con la poca paciencia que tenía me acerco hasta su persona quedando a medias ya que su voz interrumpe mi molestia.

-Rin…-

-Probablemente esté en clases, no lo sé… ¿Hace cuánto que no le hablas? ¿Dos años? Yo no sé-

Mis ojos se contraen.

-¿Qué?...-

 _¿No veía a Makoto desde hace dos años?..._

-Estas bromeando, no es divertido- suelto sentándome sorprendido y asustado sobre la cama donde yacía anteriormente. –Yo nunca…-

-No es ninguna broma, hemos estado tan ocupados que no hemos contactado con nadie desde qué tu universidad te mando para acá- me dice frunciendo la mirada ante el sonido de su celular sonando repentinamente.

-Probablemente sean los entrenadores así que alístate rápido- me dice abriendo su celular.

-¿Entrenadores?-suelto por inercia mientras el solo suspira.

El me mira ignorando su celular abierto en su mano.

-Creo que ayer estabas tan ebrio que perdiste la memoria- suelta.

…

…

Yo había tomado…

La explicación de mis delirios.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, y ciertamente la cabeza me dolía, pero tenía que arreglarlo, y nada mejor que eso explicaba aquellas pesadillas vividas.

Si aquellas pesadillas habían sido el producto de dejar contacto con Makoto por algún tiempo, tenía que contactarle.

Le necesitaba fuertemente.

Saber que estaba bien.

Ver su sonrisa limpia de sangre o tristeza de nuevo.

Pero extrañamente, aun con un poco de tranquilidad, el nudo en mi garganta se hacía más duro y mi ser no dejaba de sentir miedo.

Un miedo irrazonable.

No podía recordar nada a partir de este punto. Probablemente conforme los dias iría recuperando la noción de lo que pasaba. O tal vez en horas.

No lo sabía.

…

-¿Momo?- suelta Rin repentinamente mientras tomo de algunas toallas a la vista para disponerme a bañar.

Necesitaba un baño. Quitar la falsa sensación de sangre sobre mi cuerpo.

El agua siempre podría arreglar mi sentir.

Pero aquel nombre por alguna razón me tensaba, todo lo que tenía que ver ahora con Yamazaki me asustaba y me hacía sentir adrenalina llena de odio.

El chico de aquellas pesadillas se mostraba enojado, con odio puro en sus ojos. Diferente a la persona con la que solía tratar muy poco.

-Hace tiempo que contactamos por mensajes puesto que mi antiguo capitán también viene con nosotros algunas veces, pero, es raro que me man…- decía cortando sus palabras poniendo un gesto de confusión en su mirada.

-Qué sucede… -tiendo a preguntar con tal gesto.

Nuevamente el dejavu se hacía presente. Yo solo aprieto fuertemente de la blanca toalla que sujeto acercándome a él sobre la blanca cama y sentándome al lado suyo.

-Es…-hace una pausa mientras teclea en su computadora.

–Me acaba de enviar el link de un video, y como él sabe que nunca suelo llevar internet en mi celular no creo que sean de esas bromas de mal gusto- dice mientras traspasa la dirección electrónica escrito en su pantalla de celular, a la computadora.

 _¿Desde_ _cuándo Rin usaba computadora?..._

Probablemente eso ya lo había descubierto en mi estadía aquí.

Makoto realmente odiaba esa clase de bromas ya que era muy asustadizo, por ende nada de eso me sorprendía.

 _Makoto…_ pienso apretando las toallas que cargaba.

Con poca importancia en los asuntos de Rin, me paro de su cama a realizar lo que pensaba hacer desde hace minutos, cuando una voz reconocida me detiene al instante.

…

Rin había dado clic en un video que tenía por título una fecha, probablemente la actual o de días, realmente no lo sabía, con el rostro de una persona de cabello oscuro totalmente distorsionado.

El video comienza y nuevamente me siento al lado de Rin quien solo crispa su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Yo igualmente me tenso debido al trauma que estaba desarrollando hacia aquella persona.

-Pero que…- suelta Rin accionando el video.

…

En la pantalla, Yamazaki estaba sentado al borde de una ventana con rostro fastidiado mientras la cámara yace en un trípie revelándose debido a su reflejo en la ventana.

Su mirada revelaba cansancio mientras vestía normalmente. Como siempre se mostraba fastidiado, pero había algo en su alrededor que no daba a reflejar nada bueno.

Un aura extraña.

/

 _-Ummm… mi nombre es Yamazaki Sousuke-_ mueve la cámara _\- y… tch… -_ el lente le enfoca mejor, suspira _\- y grabo este video ya que descubrí esta cámara en mi cuarto, probablemente sea de Makoto así que no hay problema-_

 _/_

-¿Ma… koto?…- soltaba mi boca mientras estaba completamente sorprendido y asustado a la vez. Por ende voltee unas décimas de segundo a mirar a Rin a mi lado pero este solo permanecía paralizado observando aquel extraño video.

La combinación de aquellas dos personas simplemente me crispaba los nervios.

/

- _En fin, desde el día de hoy empezare a documentar la vida de ambos como compañeros de universidad, ya que…_ -se mueve en señal de incomodidad - _he descubierto que este sujeto está tirando a la borda prácticamente todo…-_ suspira- _últimamente suelo defenderlo de todo tipo de personas y como no suelo ser alguien que va contando por ahí este tipo de cosas pues… veo este el único modo fácil por el cual decir algo hiriente no va afectar a nadie-_ termina la grabación seguida de estática en color blanco y negro en la pantalla del video.

/

-Qué demonios es esto- suelta Rin aparentemente molesto aunque a mí parecer su mirada diga completamente lo contrario a feliz o molesto.

Nuevamente el video sigue al quitarse la estática, revelando el rostro de Makoto.

Mi corazón se llena de una especie de felicidad, pero, automáticamente esta desaparece totalmente al mirar como la cámara apunta directamente al rostro de Makoto quien se muestra con una sonrisa tonta.

De apariencia desorientada.

Como aquellas veces en las que empezaba a decir incoherencias cada vez que quedaba somnoliento de tanto estudiar.

/

 _-¿Qué haces?-_ suelta Makoto con una apariencia cansada mientras yace en el suelo _\- aleja eso-_

 _-Te estoy grabando, así podrás ver lo estúpido que te vez cuando te metes esas cosas-_ se escucha Yamazaki en el fondo quien al parecer toma de la cámara que le graba con mucho destanteo.

De un momento a otro la cámara se vuelca directo al suelo.

 _-Maldición…-_ se escucha en el fondo.

 _-Al parecer esa…cosa… ya me está empezando a hacer efecto-_ dice Yamazaki mientras la cámara probablemente se encuentra en el piso debido a que solo graba a Makoto quien yace de lado mirando al que sujeta la cámara sonriendo de una manera tranquila.

 _-¿Verdad que es mejor así?-_ dice mientras cierra sus ojos verdes.

- _Hacer y decir las cosas que quieres antes de que te arrepientas…-_ Su boca se cierra mientras parece haber perdido la conciencia.

¿Acaso Makoto había perdido la razón?

 _-¡Hey! ¡No te duermas!-_ se escucha decir a Yamazaki quien toma de la cámara grabándose así mismo quien empieza a quejarse sin razón _–Carajo-_ dice mientras nuevamente la estática aparece en el video

/

Ambos estamos sorprendidos, sin decir nada en el video desaparece la estática mientras continua la grabación.

En este aparece solamente Yamazaki quien se muestra sentado en un cojín, pero a diferencia de los anteriores videos, un tercero parece grabar la escena.

El tercero probablemente se encontraba fumando o quemando algo debido al humo que aparece por un lado del lente.

/

 _-Toma-_ le dice el sujeto quien solo le pasa una especie de jeringa. Yamazaki toma de esta mientras empieza a inyectársela en el brazo como si ya tuviese experiencia en ello.

/

Rin a un lado abre fuertemente los ojos ante aquel acto pero parece serio.

Aparentemente serio.

/

 _-No se siente nada-_ dice el sujeto quien graba _–Carajo…-_ suelta mientras muestra su cigarro tirado en el piso. _–Que desperdicio…-_

La cámara nuevamente muestra a Yamazaki quien parece pararse de su lugar enfadado aun con la jeringa en mano.

 _-¿A dónde vas?-_ pregunta el que sujeta la cámara.

 _-Voy a buscar a ese sujeto, es suficiente_ \- dice mientras la cámara le sigue grabado, ambos abren la puerta de lo que parece un departamento, e inmediatamente se detienen, la cámara por el empuje de la espalda de Yamazaki se cubre, quedando en silencio la grabación.

La cámara queda grabando, pero ningún sonido se escucha.

/

Rin detiene el video verificando que no sean fallas de la computadora, pero la imagen que se muestra me obligan a dar un clic para que el video siga reproduciéndose.

/

En el video se muestra a Makoto quien parece estar contra la pared siendo estrellado en esta por Yamazaki quien le sujeta del cuello. Aparentemente él le está gritando unas cosas puesto que su boca se mueve mucho, mientras el chico que anteriormente se encontraba grabando se muestra tratando de tranquilizar a Yamazaki quien furioso empuja de manera más fuerte a Makoto contra la pared.

Makoto no parece quejarse ni decir nada, su cara se muestra tapada por su cabello mientras con uno de sus brazos parece alejar inútilmente a quien le lastima.

/

Un miedo nuevamente llena mi ser, y mis ganas de asesinar a aquel sujeto vuelven más fuertes que nunca.

¿Acaso aquellas pesadillas habían sido una advertencia de esto?

/

Repentinamente Yamazaki nuevamente golpea contra la pared a Makoto quien ahora cae de lado contra el piso aparentemente inconsciente mientras Yamazaki sigue gritando, ahora al camarógrafo. La cámara sigue grabando su pelea mientras el sujeto que grababa se agacha al piso estirando su brazo hacia la cámara.

Nuevamente la imagen desaparece y estática inunda la pantalla.

La imagen nuevamente vuelve, ahora de manera inmediata, pero esta vez es Makoto quien aparece en imagen, con aspecto cansado y manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

/

Mi pecho se estruja fuertemente. Tratar de calmarme no era suficiente, tenía que terminar de ver todo el contenido.

/

 _-Mmmmm, hoy desperté en el piso de la habitación continua, pero ummm eso ya no es sorpresa-_ sonríe _–trate de regresar a mi habitación pero al parecer alguien se divirtió en la noche y ahora tendré que dormir en otro lugar-_ sonríe de nuevo _– sino me creen, véanlo por ustedes mismos…-_ dice mientras abre la puerta sin seguro de una habitación.

Makoto continúa grabando mientras abre de esta, el solo se mantiene sonriendo mientras deja de enfocarse para grabar a tres personas encima de una cama.

Sorprendentemente, estas personas se revelan como Yamazaki y otras dos chicas más.

Ambas pelirrojas de tez pálida. Revelando su condición desnuda al no ser tapadas completamente por las sabanas.

Todos se encuentran cubiertos por sabanas color azul mientras Yamazaki empieza a moverse debido a que Makoto provoca un ruido. Un ruido de un objeto cayéndose.

La cámara enfoca una taza quebrada en el piso mientras Makoto ríe por debajo. Al regresar la cámara hacia la cama, se puede ver claramente como una de las mujeres empieza a despertarse.

Por ende Makoto camina fuera de la habitación mientras sigue grabándose con aspecto cansado.

 _-Y solo esa es la razón por la cual hoy llegare demasiado temprano a la universidad- suelta_ mientras el video se interrumpe de nuevo con imagen de estática.

/

Por inercia volteo a mirar a Rin, pero el parece no querer decir nada.

En este punto ya no comprendo mucho de lo que sucede, mis recuerdos después de la preparatoria, esta etapa, nada.

¿Qué había pasado para terminar todos de esta manera?

Principalmente desconocía mis sentimientos hacia Makoto, me entristecía el matarlo tantas veces en mis pesadillas solo por remordimiento de conciencia, pero, ¿Rin?, ¿Qué relación había entre Yamazaki y él para hacerme pensar a mi tales cosas sobre ellos?

Nuevamente la continuación del video vuelve interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

El sonido en este se hace presente otra vez.

/

 _-Sousuke, ¿tu amigo no lleva mucho tiempo en el baño?-_ pregunta nuevamente una persona de voz diferente a Yamazaki quien parece estar haciendo tareas de la universidad. En la imagen libros se muestran desparramados por la pequeña mesa en la que se encuentran sentados ambos.

Yamazaki levanta el rostro confundido y con el entrecejo fruncido. No dice nada pero parece asustado.

 _-¡¿Baño?!-_ dice mientras se levanta rápido de su lugar empujando al sujeto que graba, la cámara le sigue grabando. _-No otra vez-_ dice dirigiéndose hacia lo que parece el baño mientras la cámara se mueve un poco, probablemente por los movimientos del que graba.

 _-¡HEY! ¿Qué está pasando?-_ el tercero pregunta mientras la cámara sigue grabando rumbo a una de la habitaciones.

…

La cámara enfoca la entrada del baño y de manera inmediata, para sorpresa de Rin y mía, Makoto se muestra desmayado recargado de uno de los bordes de la bañera totalmente colgado de esta.

…

 _-¡¿Qué demonios paso?!-_ grita el sujeto que toma de la cámara extrañamente entre risas mientras en la imagen se muestra a Yamazaki nuevamente quien regresa de un lugar y se abre paso del sujeto hasta Makoto.

Rápidamente Yamazaki toma del cuerpo de Makoto mientras él se muestra inconsciente.

 _-Ya llame a una ambulancia, trae rápido una de mis camisas del buro junto a mi cómoda, ¡HAZLO YA!-_ grita mientras la imagen se vuelve borrosa debido a que el que sujeta la cámara empieza a correr.

El sujeto pone la cámara aun grabando arriba de algo que la apoya dando únicamente el enfoque de Yamazaki arrastrando el cuerpo de Makoto en boxers por todo el pasillo. La toma se acaba cuando parece que la cámara se cae de su posición y la estática se hace presente de nuevo.

/

Paro el video

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin contactar a Yamazaki?- pregunto al aire a Rin quien solo se mantiene con la boca abierta y un semblante asustado.

El parece tragar en seco mientras su mirada se vuelve triste

-Desde la preparatoria-me contesta secamente, sin gestos infantiles ni de molestia como siempre solía serlo.

-¡¿Y cómo fue que paso toda la estupidez que estoy viendo?!- grito sintiendo lagrimas caer desde mis ojos. – Que paso… para que acabaran ellos dos así… y nosotros aquí- termino de decir tomando fuertemente de todo mi rostro con mi mano derecha tratando de tranquilizarme.

Rin solamente me veía mientras volteaba su rostro en señal de molestia.

-No lo sé- decía reproduciendo nuevamente el video.

/

Nuevamente la estática desaparecía mientras en cámara solamente se aprecia el suelo de aquel departamento. La puerta del departamento se mira abierta en la toma.

Probablemente la cámara yacía tirada en el suelo, puesto que el ángulo que daba a observarse era el mismo de aquella posición.

Rin inmediatamente adelanta un poco el video y lo detiene en cuanto podemos apreciar la figura de nuestros amigos tirados en el piso en aquel ángulo, cuando el video inicia mi estómago se revuelve al ver que ambos se están peleando a golpes.

Yamazaki toma del rostro de Makoto estrellándolo contra el piso mientras Makoto le propina un golpe igual en el rostro y lo patea en el estómago.

Ambos gritan fuertemente. De nuevo.

-¡DEJAME!-

-¡CALLATE! ¡¿Acaso crees que es divertido verte haciendo de todo tipo de mierdas sin que haga algo?! ¡No me jodas!- grita Yamazaki enfurecido.

Makoto abre ampliamente sus ojos mientras ninguno parece percatarse de estar siendo grabado.

-¡BASTA!- dice Makoto mientras sus ojos se merman de agua -Lo… siento…- dice golpeando de nuevo a Yamazaki encima suyo haciéndole sangrar del labio inferior.

Pero a pesar de la fragilidad que muestra Makoto, Yamazaki parece enfurecerse más mientras su furia se desata propinando golpes más fuertes a un Makoto que comienza a no defenderse.

Makoto gira su rostro mirando hacia la cámara quien parece aún no percatarse de que le graba.

/

Aprieto mi pecho con un puño. Lleno de ira contenida.

/

La furia de Yamazaki sigue contra Makoto en el suelo.

De manera inmediata, uno de los golpes propinados alcanza una de las mejillas de Makoto e instantáneamente el lente de la cámara se llena de sangre, la imagen se vuelve rojo nítido mientras parece enfocar otra cosa, el lente nuevamente se mancha de gotas rojas mientras más gritos se dejan escuchar por parte de ambos, enseguida, la imagen desaparece nuevamente y cambia por la estática.

/

Mi cuerpo está paralizado.

Siento como puedo percatarme ya solamente del gesto traumatizado en el rostro de Rin.

El video parece ya no dar más, pero instantáneamente de nuevo la realidad me contradice.

La imagen del video aparece nuevamente, pero esta vez solamente aparece Yamazaki recargado en aquella ventana, su cara sonríe mientras la estática aparece de nuevo.

Frunzo mi entrecejo extrañado mirando como repentinamente el video nuevamente continúa.

Pero sorprendentemente, ni Makoto ni Yamazaki salían en el video.

Yo, abría fuertemente mis ojos mientras Rin volteaba su rostro hacia un lado.

…

Ahora, de manera algo nítida, podían observarse en el video dos personas sobre una cama en alguna habitación.

Mis sentidos se agudizaban mientras un mareo repentino me atacaba.

…

En el video claramente podía observarme a mí teniendo relaciones sexuales de manera brusca con Rin.

Mi estómago se revolvía fuertemente observando como fácilmente yo soltaba palabras de amor mientras ambos seguíamos en lo nuestro sin algún tipo de remordimiento, totalmente cuerdos.

Llegando a una de las partes donde yo tomaba de la cámara grabando directamente al rostro jadeante de Rin quien susurraba gemidos bruscos, podía notar claramente como ninguno de los dos tenía algún signo de emborrachamiento o estar bajo alguna droga.

Nuevamente observaba como yo tomaba de su cabello apretándolo fuerte contra mi persona en signo de besarle.

 _¿Cuándo había pasado eso?..._ pensaba observando como el video de un momento a otro se reproducía de manera rápida dejando nada a la imaginación mientras más avanzaba para repentinamente quedarse la imagen detenida en el momento en el cual ambos nos besábamos mientras yo tomaba tranquilamente de la cámara.

/

Instintivamente volteo mi rostro a la persona a lado mío, sin palabra alguna, sin embargo, su rostro se mostraba enojado y serio.

Asustándome, otra vez el video se volvía a estática para después continuar reproduciéndose.

Nuevamente, Yamazaki aparecía en el video contra la ventana siendo grabado por la cámara.

Él sonreía pacíficamente mientras su ropa se mostraba empapada y sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

Nuevamente el mal presentimiento se hacía presente.

/

 _-Tachibana se suicidó ayer-_ soltaba de manera tranquila.

/

Mis pensamientos rápidamente se interrumpían mientras soltaba un quejido audible.

 _Makoto… estaba…e-estaba…_

No podía pensar nada, solamente podía seguir viendo aquel video.

Rin rápidamente se tensaba en su posición mientras empezaba a toser fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué carajos dijo?!- dice entre su tos.

/

 _-Descubrí su cuerpo a orillas de la bahía, así que…-_ tosía _–no pude hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera sé, que carajos hacia ahí-_ decía mientras su voz se volvía quebradiza.

Algo que nunca hubiese creído volver a ver en mi vida, desde aquel descubrimiento sobre su hombro, cuando me encontraba en los arbustos escuchando su pelea con Rin.

 _-La semana pasada le mande al hospital de una golpiza... supongo que fue lo último que se llevó de mi-_ decía empezando a soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

 _-Yo no…-_ su voz se estaba quebrando completamente. _–No sabía con lo que el cargaba hasta que me puse a analizar esta estúpida cámara desde el principio-_ soltaba riendo.

 _-De haber sabido con lo que su corazón cargaba, jamás le hubiese tratado de la manera en que le trate-_ decía tallando uno de sus ojos con la mano. _–Por nunca que lo dijera, siempre supe desde un principio que su tristeza se debía por culpa de Nanase, al fin y al cabo siempre que caía inconsciente le mencionaba-_ tosía _-pero, no pensé que fuese algo tan traumático como… ese video-_ nuevamente tallaba de su cara. Su llanto se volvía pesado, a punto de estallar.

/

Mi rostro ya se encontraba lleno de lágrimas mientras Rin temblaba fuertemente, solo ellos dos se entendían.

 _¿Qué había pasado por mi cabeza en aquel momento?…_ No lo sabía.

/

 _-Como sea, después de ver aquel video_ …- paraba dudable _–Yo ya estaba resuelto a olvidar estos sentimientos pero, al pensar que alguien tan frágil como Makoto tuvo que lidiar más de dos años con eso jodiendo su mente…_ –sonaba de su nariz.

El video se hacía estática y volvía nuevamente.

Parecía haber una falla en la cámara ya que la imagen se iba y regresaba.

 _-En cambio yo… siempre estuve haciéndole más daño que bien, quiero decir–_ reía triste, la imagen se iba y regresaba _-más de seis veces le envíe al hospital a golpes, así que…-_

Yamazaki cerraba sus ojos e inmediatamente de manera brusca, el levantaba de su brazo derecho, cargando con un arma en mano.

/

Nuestros cuerpos se tensaban.

/

Este apuntaba en su cien derecha con muestra de dolor en el brazo.

La imagen se iba y regresaba.

 _-Yo le debo esto-_ decía abriendo sus ojos sonriendo, accionando el gatillo en segundos.

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Yamazaki caía de lado mientras en la cámara se pegaban pequeñas gotas de rojo sobre el lente, y la pared detrás de él quedaba totalmente manchada de sangre. La imagen se iba completamente.

/

-¡…!-

Repentinamente Rin se levantaba por completo de la cama corriendo rápidamente al baño de donde había salido anteriormente empezando a escucharse como vomitaba en forma brusca.

Cuando su cuerpo parecía no dar para más vómito, gritos ahogados empezaban a escucharse desde aquel cuarto.

Yo por el contrario, permanecía congelado frente a aquel video observando como la imagen cambiaba repentinamente a letras color blanco sobre un fondo oscuro.

/

 _Mi color favorito también era el rojo… pero ya lo sabias_

 _¿No Nanase?_

/

Termina el video mientras la dirección electrónica del mismo se actualiza dejando ver como inaccesible el uso nuevamente del mismo para poder verlo.

Un mareo repentino se deja sentir en mí e identificó como mi cuerpo se desvanece cayendo a un lado de la cama.

Directo al suelo.

…

…

 _¿Acaso no había despertado ya?..._

Mi cabeza choca contra el piso y todo se oscurece _._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Abro mis ojos.

El cuerpo me pesa mientras identifico estar en una cama mullida.

Rápidamente me incorporo en esta y apretando los puños puedo sentir como la nada se hace presente en la habitación

Miro al alrededor y puedo recordar el lugar como mi habitación en Iwatobi. Yo me encontraba con pijama azul, completamente abrigado de pies a cabeza, por lo tanto el sudor de mi cuerpo hacia que mi respiración se volviese sofocante dentro del capullo en el que estaba envuelto.

Con esfuerzo tiro de las cobijas que me envuelven y tomo duramente de mi cabeza empezando a sentir un fuerte palpitar que emana de esta.

Con temblor en todo mi cuerpo lentamente me levanto de aquel colchón con un único pensamiento en mi mente.

 _Makoto…_

Rápidamente apartando las cobijas que me cubren, bajo de mi cama tocando el frio piso y abro de la puerta bruscamente.

Segundos después miro y toco firmemente de la pared tratando de averiguar si estoy nuevamente en una pesadilla.

A esas alturas ya no puedo distinguir la realidad de los juegos de mi mente.

De manera rápida bajo de las escaleras aun aturdido observando la soledad de mi casa.

Sin indagar salgo corriendo rápidamente desde la estancia, cruzo la puerta principal de mi casa aun descalzo y tiro de todo objeto a mi paso.

Inmediatamente, el sol pega de lleno en mi rostro pero yo sigo corriendo de la manera más rápida en la que mi cuerpo me lo permite. Mis huesos duelen y siento como mis ojos se empiezan a cristalizar debido al agua.

No podía respirar.

Piso de las escaleras calle abajo, rápidamente bajando de estas logrando torpemente caer justamente en el último escalón.

Sin darle mucha importancia a algún hueso roto, me levanto rápidamente sintiendo como mis rodillas arden y el mentón me molesta en dolor.

Un dolor real. Una herida real.

Doy vuelta hacia la izquierda de la calle subiendo nuevamente de escaleras sin realmente verificar lo que sucede a mí alrededor, si alguien me ve.

Rápidamente, mi corazón hace un vuelvo al igual que mi estómago al distinguir frente a mí la casa de mi mejor amigo y entonces todo se vuelve claro en mí cabeza.

Toco violentamente de su puerta tratando de encontrar por algún medio la manera fácil de continuar respirando.

De manera instantánea, la puerta frente a mí se abre haciendo que mi respiración vuelva nuevamente.

Una paz necesaria.

Makoto por su parte cambia rápidamente su rostro serio a uno de preocupación al verme. Pero su preocupación, a diferencia de las anteriores veces, era la misma exagerada de siempre listo para regañarme, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

…

-¡¿Haru?! ¡No deberías estar aquí!, ayer caíste enfermo por el cambio de clima de nuestra llegada de Tokio-me dice angustiado como madre tal cual, quitándose su grueso suéter y poniéndomelo por encima. –Hace frio aquí afuera, y todavía te vez mal, no deberías salir así…- hace un puchero cambiando drásticamente su rostro a uno preocupado.

El deposita una de sus manos sobre mi mentón inspeccionando mi cara por completo.

Repentinamente, una descarga de dolor me ataca haciéndome recordar el dolor de mi rostro de nuevo.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunta preocupado -¿Acaso te caíste camino hasta aquí?- me cuestiona.

A pesar de sus palabras, mi voz se encuentra atorada. Como siempre.

El nudo que anteriormente llenaba mi garganta ahora me impedía el paso de aire a los pulmones de una manera violenta. Siento mis ojos vidriarse debido a lágrimas.

Viendo aquel rostro que tanto se preocupaba por mí, ahora no podía evitar pensar en todas las veces que en sueños no había hecho absolutamente nada por salvar aquella sonrisa que inclusive me devolvía la respiración con solo mirarla.

-Espera, iré por alcohol, nadie está en casa así que puedes pasar- dice mientras baja su mano de mi rostro retrocediendo cuatro pasos hacia atrás.

…

Sin pensarlo, tomo impulso con mis piernas, y antes de que Makoto voltee su cuerpo, me cuelgo de su persona mientras el por su costumbre toma de mi cuerpo para sujetarme, sintiendo su agarre tomo rápidamente con mi brazos de su cuello encerrándole inmediatamente en un abrazo. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras siento como ese abrazo me devuelve nuevamente la respiración de forma brusca.

El completamente atónito por igual pone fuerza en sus brazos y me abraza por igual.

Con cariño.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- me pregunta sobando de mi cabello de manera amistosa y tranquila.

Yo por el contrario quito mi cabeza de su hombro y agacho la mirada. Al alzarla me topo inmediatamente con sus ojos sintiendo nuevamente un golpe de realidad.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?..._

Con suavidad, alzo de mis manos y tomo de sus mejillas mientras veo como él pone un rostro de más confusión que al mismo tiempo empieza a ruborizarse.

Sé con seguridad que trata desesperadamente de leer mi mirada, pero no puede.

No ahora.

…

Para su sorpresa, choco literalmente mi rostro con el suyo empezando a besarle con torpeza, el solo abre los ojos sorprendido mientras puedo sentir un temblor en su cuerpo. Ambos temblábamos.

De un segundo a otro, el pierde el equilibrio cayendo ambos en el suelo, yo encima suyo, mientras sigo besándole fuertemente.

Él suelta un leve quejido que es acallado rápidamente por mí boca e inmediatamente noto como él, en sus movimientos, diferente a su manera tímida de ser, toma de mis mejillas por igual y comienza a devolverme el beso, pudiendo sentir como empieza a tomar control de la situación mientras sus labios y los míos se conectan de una manera suave, ya no tosca ni torpe.

Un sentimiento empieza a crecer dentro de mí mientras me vuelvo más posesivo con el beso.

Su lengua choca contra la mía mientras nuestra saliva se combina y se deshace liquida entre nuestras bocas.

Lentamente abro los ojos y puedo observar su mirada en mí.

Unos ojos llenos de amor, como siempre me habían visto sin darme cuenta. Suavizo mi mirada devolviéndole el sentimiento e inmediatamente sus ojos me muestran lo feliz y confundido que está a la vez.

Sin pensar más, detengo el beso de tajo mirándole de nuevo, ignorando completamente la expresión lasciva que le mostraba mi rostro, rápidamente tumbo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo encerrándolo en un abrazo posesivo.

Me recuesto sobre su pecho como un niño pequeño.

-Makoto…- suelto un poco falto de aire debido a la acción anterior.

-¿Si?- me contesta totalmente aturdido y con su rostro empezando a perder aquel rojo con el que se adornaba.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- pregunto con ligera tensión en mi cabeza sin cambiar en algún estado mi posición.

-¿Uh?-El suelta un suspiro de cuestión pesado mientras su rostro se torna serio.

-Ya sabes que es naranja…- responde.

…

E inmediatamente me suelto a llorar.

…

Su cuerpo ahora totalmente rígido contra el piso simplemente se deja abrazar mientras se relaja poco a poco pasando a alborotar y a sobar los cabellos de mi cabeza.

Todo había sido imaginario

Algo que nunca antes había sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Seis meses después

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Varios meses habían pasado ya desde aquellas traumáticas pesadillas.

Al final de aquel día había terminado con un severo regaño sobre mi salud y una larga platica con Makoto acerca de los sentimientos de ambos, con aquel rojo especial con el que se tintaba su cara cada vez que la timidez le invadía.

A la vez también le había contado mis pesadillas, detalle a detalle, sacando extrañamente una sonrisa en sus facciones y un poco de celos. Unos celos que sinceramente no me agradaban ver en su rostro.

Tres meses después habíamos decidido compartir departamento en aquella ciudad.

Había aprendido muchas cosas derivado a aquellas extrañas situaciones en mis sueños y aparte había logrado comprender mis propios sentimientos.

De un manera extraña había comprendido el sentimiento de pérdida de la manera más cruel posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora me encontraba en la entrada de la universidad de Makoto, varios alumnos como siempre me observaban extrañados y alguna que otra chica me miraba mientras pasaban a ignorarme.

Yacía recargado sobre una pared por lo que probablemente pudiese pasar por intimidante para ciertas personas.

No muy lejos a mi distancia puedo distinguir la figura de Makoto corriendo hasta mi posición algo fatigado y feliz.

Su figura enorme que no tiene comparación alguna con la mía.

-Hola Haru, perdón por hacerte esperar- decía el con la respiración fatigada. Yo solamente podía atinar a mirar la ropa demasiado ajustada que había decidido vestir ese día para ir al instituto. Últimamente los celos solían salir seguido como parte de mi personalidad llegando a ser molestos para mi propia persona.

-No hay problema- suspiro antes de partir, pero inmediatamente, antes de girar mi cuerpo él hace un agarre suave en mi muñeca derecha deteniendo mi paso.

-Espera… ¡Adivina a quienes acabo de ver!- suelta contento.

-¿A quiénes?- digo sin interés, empezando a sentir un mal presentimiento en mis entrañas.

Probablemente solo debía moderar mi carácter.

-A Sousuke y a Rin, al parecer Sousuke se escribió a la misma universidad que yo. ¿No es genial?, aunque debido a nuestra edad será curioso verlo con los que recién entran – ríe.

…

Mi boca se sentía seca.

Mi aceleración cardíaca empezaba a aumentar, mientras, como recién invocados, una camioneta color bronce se estaciona a lado de nosotros sobre la vereda del instituto.

Cuando se detiene, de esta bajan los anteriormente mencionados. Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Yamazaki con un gesto que realmente no me importaba identificar.

Aun sorprendido, aprieto la mano que me sujeta con temblor, sin encarar aun a los chicos frente a mí, volteo lentamente a lado mío notando como Makoto luce igual de sorprendido y nervioso que yo mientras pasa a mirarme.

Nuestras miradas se juntan y entonces sé que el ya reconoce mi miedo.

Él me sonríe tiernamente cambiando por completo su rostro y entonces el miedo desaparece.

El Makoto de la vida real, nunca se rinde cuando se trata de mí.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...


End file.
